rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trial
The Trial is a Season 1 episode of Rugrats. It is also the eleventh segment overall. Its sister episode is Touchdown Tommy. It aired on March 29, 1992. Plot Someone broke "Mr. Fluffles" (Angelica calls it "Mr. Fluffle-Luffles"), Tommy's clown lamp, and Angelica wants to find out who. The finger-pointing, however, eventually points back to her. - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap In the kitchen, Didi and Betty are feeding Tommy when suddenly, they hear a loud crash coming from the living room. Then we can see that Tommy's favorite lamp (a.k.a Mr. Fluffles) has been broken into pieces and Tommy starts to cry. Then Angelica comes in the scene, very tired, was taking a nap, and asking what was wrong while Betty puts the babies in the playpen. Betty and Didi go to buy a new lamp for Tommy that looks just like the old one (which Tommy doesn't want). Then Angelica gets the idea of having a trial to see who broke the lamp. Angelica tries to teach the babies how to hold a trial (in which she fails when the babies pronounce words wrong and Tommy doesn't be a judge right). Phil and Lil tell their story: they were just playing "Ring-Around-the-Rosies" around the lamp, then they ran away. But when they ran away, they heard the lamp breaking. But Angelica tells a fake story just so everyone thinks Phil and Lil broke the lamp. Then Chuckie tells his story: he was just watching Phil and Lil play "Ring-Around-the-Rosies" but then he saw a monster (a.k.a Angelica in disguise) chasing him, so he hid under the sofa. Angelica thinks Chuckie has been thinking bad ideas like breaking the lamp. Then, Chuckie sadly admits that he wanted to break the lamp because it look scary to him. Angelica admits that Chuckie broke the lamp but Chuckie himself admits no because even though he wanted to break the lamp, he didn't do it. Tommy doesn't know who broke the lamp yet, but he does know who didn't break it: Phil and Lil couldn't have broken it because they have been playing with it, Chuckie couldn't have broken it because he was hiding, Angelica couldn't have broken the lamp because she was taking her nap, and Tommy couldn't have broken it because it was his lamp and he was getting fed, but he hasn't done Angelica yet. Then she admits she broke the lamp just to be evil to the babies. And she actually wasn't taking a nap: she was actually looking for a crayon to draw on the walls and get Tommy in trouble. She finds Phil and lil playing their game while Chuckie watches. Angelica finds Tommy's Halloween mask from the previous year and she uses it to scare Chuckie away. Then she pushed the lamp away which resulted it in breaking. Then Angelica chants that she broke the lamp loud enough for Didi and Betty to hear. Angelica decides to lie, but Betty admits that they heard the whole thing and they send her to Tommy's high chair in the kitchen as punishment until her father gets home. The babies hug each other and a spirit of the lamp appears as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1992